Cinderbella
by Tori Gramm
Summary: A Twilight version of Cinderella. But a few tweeks along the way. Bella's now living with her stepmother and stepsisters- Tanya and Irina, in Volterra, Italy. Wht happens when they are all invited to Edward's Ball? Total bXe. RXR.
1. Chapter 1

_Cinderbella_

Author's Note- Yes, this story is like it sounds.

A Twilight version of Cinderella. But a few tweeks along the way. Bella's mother and father were finalizing the seperation after Charlie got remarried to Maryanne Reeves, who has two daughters Bella's age- Tanya and Irina, and moved to Volterra, Italy. While Charlie was visiting Renee in Jacksonville, and accident occured and they were killed. So now Bella, or should I say, Cinderbella, is still living in Italy with her Stepmother, and being mistreated as well. But what happens when all maidens are invited to the Volterra ball in honor of the Volturi's prince Edward, who may I mention is the only single prince left who is searching for a bride that night. What will happen? RXR.

_Chapter One- First Sight_

BPOV

I was running through the marketplace carrying many boxes and bags filled with unneccisarry accessories. 4 hats, 2 pairs of gloves, 6 necklaces, 4 bracelets, 5 pairs of earrings, 6 pairs of shoes and still counting. And me being the clumsy person I am didn't help the fact. Once again, I tripped over my own feet. All the boxes and bags scattered everywhere. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my Stepmother in a nearby shoe shop looking out the window laughing, and caught the words from the clerk "... she need help?" and the responce from my Stepmother "Haha, no! She'll be in need of no help." Always kind, my stepmother. Charming woman.

By this time, I had retrieved my Stepfamily's items. I leaned up against the shoe store's wall and looked around the frollicking town. Beside me, there were a man and a woman smiling and socializing. He reached down on the opposite side of him to retrieve something- a flower. He took her hand and placed it there. She smiled wide as her lover leaned in to kiss her cheek. I found myself smiling at the sight. I looked forward past all the fruit carts and flower carts that were in bloom. Near the fountain sat a young woman reading a book- Wuthering Heights, my favorate. Seconds past without notice until another young person pulled her to her feet, a young man. He grabbed her waist and lifted her into the air and spun her in the air, smiling up at his own personal angel. She had dropped her book but obviously didn't mind since her smile became wider as she decended, landing on her feet and into his chest. She looked up and stood on the tip of her toes to lean in and kiss her lover. He kissed her back and then reached for her book and placed it in her hands. I smiled at this and looked away. It will happen, I told myself, It will happen to you one day.

I told myself-

_It will happen one day,_

_the day when the sky appears,_

_when the whole world arrives into my arms,_

_that will be the day._

_But when is that day..._

_The day when he arrives in my life,_

_like a comet shooting through the sky,_

_A one in a million days,_

_when love arrives._

_But when will it arrive..._

_It will come with open arms,_

_and greet me with a smile,_

_and hold me close,_

_and never let me go,_

_when love comes..._

_if it comes..._

_to me..._

I awoke from my daydream with a start when my Stepmother was calling my name.

"Bella! Bella!! We're moving on. Are you planning on joining us?" she asked.

"You are... asking me to... _join _you?" I was surprised. It was a question that sounded of choice. She must have mistaken me with someone else.

"Well of course, my dear. We will need your open arms to hold our items. Haha." She tossed another bag onto the pile. Yes, I mused, _open arms_.

EPOV

I wandered around the stone pathways as if I was free to do it. Ha, I laughed. I may own the pathways and streets, but am sure not free to walk them. The stone streets were covered with shadows of the stores, plus I was informed of the weather earlier- a 100 Alice-seen chance of rain at exactally 12:41. I looked at the clock- 12:39. Any moment now. I looked at all the people frateranizing on the street. A puppet show of the Cullen family was showing on the northern road, leading toward the palace. I scoffed at the puppets. They were all too real, Alice's pink and black sequence dress and Emmett's bulk. I turned toward the southern route. The road lead toward the fountain and clocktower in the marketplace. The road was also covered by a shadow of a shop, a bakery by the look. I walked, smiling. I passed a couple on a bench. The woman held a single flower-a white rose. A simbol of simplicity and peace. She was inches away from her man, touching noses, staring into each others eyes seeing things no other person could possibly see. I kept walking. Farther down, a man and a woman was dancing in front of the fountain, as if they were at a ball and there was no one else in the world. They were dancing even without music or a dance floor. Nothing. All they needed was each other. Down near their feet sat a book, which title I read as I passed- Wuthering Heights. I no longer had to stay in the shadows. Just like Alice had promiced, a stormcloud rolled over the sun, creating a grayer atmosphere. In fear of the rain, the couple dancing grabbed the book and ran toward the nearest shop in search of cover, holding hands all the way. It will happen, I thought, a love I will never forget.

Three women scurried across the courtyard, searching for cover. "Come, Isabella! Come girl!" they called, but they thought much meaner things such as "That worthless wrench. Why doesn't she just bring them to us, not delay us. My hands are obviously too full," they thought, although all they carried was a small handbag. They ran into a hat shop down the road, while a single women ran forward to catch up. The rain had started now, making the ground slick. The girl was carrying many bags and boxes, so many, in fact, that I doubted she could see her feet, so it must have surprised her when she slipped and fell flat onto the ground face forward, scattering all her belongings across the courtyard. She lifted her head to look, and in defeat, set her head back onto the ground, too tired to move. I rushed toward her and started to pick up her items, not once able to look at her face. When I had collected everything, I set them in a neat order near her head and bent down to her. I listened for her thoughts- nothing. Was she not thinking? Why is it that I could not hear her?

I gently touched her back to see wheather if she was unconcious. She shook a bit, probably from the coldness and hardness of my skin. Her hair was a dark brown color with gentle waves down her back. I took her arm and gently lifted her up so she was standing. She finally opened her beautiful brown eyes. Her face was a beautiful albino tanned color with soft rosey cheeks. As soon as she looked at me, I knew it was probably a bad idea to come here. But, for some odd reason, I could not move. Her scent. Her beautiful scent. She smelt of ... of... there was no other scent like it. It smelt of a floral scent, too fragrant to be duplicated. She opened her mouth to speak, but it came out in a whisper,"Hello."


	2. Chapter 2

_Cinderbella_

Author's Note- I don't own anything! Get that through your head! Anyways. . .

_Chapter 2- Open Book_

BPOV

"Hello," I whispered, completely captivated by his eyes. They were an unusual butterscotch color, maybe slightly darker, but with the same shimmer. He was staring at me, his face unreadable. It seemed as if he was trying to figure out some odd question that he had never thought he would ever encounter. But what was so unusual or remarkable about me? I was only a girl. He was much different than me, in more than just eye color, but the dark circles under his eyes, as if suffering from sleep deprivation. Though, he looked as if he was alert as ever. Also, his skin color was remarkable. It was white, pale white. And his touch, he was so. . . _cold_, though it was mid- June. When he touched me, it was as if it felt so cold, it was immidiately warm when he pulled away. I longed for his touch again after my long wait; had it really only been minutes ago? Thinking all this, I almost forgot that I was still in his midst. I tried speaking again, a little more pronounced this time.

"Hello," I said. My voice was ridged, shaken, as if I had been confronted with a monster, one I had come to fear and long for all the same, but was too overtaken by the longing sensation so much so that I couldn't run in fear.

That's when I realized it. . .

not only did I long for love. . .

_i feared it._

He didn't respond, just continued to stare at me.

I bent over to pick up the items I had dropped, and I tried to avert my eyes, though from the corner of my eye, I saw him shake his head, as if waking from his daydream. He spoke then.

"Here, let me help you," he spoke. I almost froze after hearing his voice. It was calm, controlled, steady, and yet, at the same time, warm and smooth, like velvet. It was gorgious, like the rest of him.

"Thank you," I said, so surprised at the sound of his voice that it caused my voice to crack. I blushed, turning insanely red. What am I doing? It's raining, I'm dripping wet, carrying tons of boxes, and insanely impressed and scared of this gorgious young man. Impressed because he, unlike every one else in my life, treated me with respect, though I knew he knew I was only a filthey stepdaughter who earned the respect of a packmule, which is exactly how I appeared today. I was scared because I had become majorly vonerable in seconds. I was hurt enough, and I don't think I could take any more pain.

"So, how does a mistress such as yourself end up with so many items?" he asked. He acted as if these were mine even though I was fairly certain he saw my Stepmother and sisters calling after me.

"Well, number one, I'm no mistress, and two, these aren't mine." He stared at me as if waiting for me to finish. "They're my Stepmother's," I explained. He nodded as if understanding the situation, though I'm sure he didn't. By this time, I had retrieved my, well, my stepmother's, items with the exception of half my items, which lay in his arms. That's when I noticed- his muscles seemed so toned, perfect, as if carved into a sculpture of pure marble. I looked once again at his face, instantly regreting it. His eyes were locked on mine, smoldering and pouring into mine, causing me to melt. My knees started to shake and it took all my will power to stop them. He pulled he flawless lips into an unusual yet the most beautiful crooked smile I had ever seen. I almost fainted right then and there. We stood there for what felt like hours, though it was only moments, and it ended all too quickly. He turned to stand next to me and started walking along side me. I matched his pace easily, though it seemed as if he was only going slow for me, as if being pacient, as if he could go _much _faster.

"So," he said, obviously trying to fill the silence with conversation, "how come such a lady such as yourself is not frollicking with her loved one as so many others today have?" He kept his eyes forward, though he sounded so intrieged, as if he was interested in if I had a loved one, as if it made him hopeful, but for what. . .

EPOV

I must have sounded hopeful, and I silently cursed at myself for blurting out that question. Now she must know I'm interested, but why wouldn't I be? She's beautiful . . . and warm. . . and. . . soft, oh, so soft. . . I had to use most of my will power not to reach over and take her hand. She was gorgious, and her eyes looked at me, pondering. . . I was guessing over the answer to my stupid question. I started to ammend.

"I'm sorry, if it made you uncomfortable. I-"

"It's fine, I'll answer. I don't have a lover, never have, and. . ."

"And what?" I pushed.

"Never will?" She sounded hesitant, thus framing as a question.

"Now, my dear," she looked up at me when I spoke this," you shouldn't believe that. Love. . . well, it's. . . it's uncontrolible and unpredictable and-"

"Irrational?" She smiled.

"Yes, and your day will come, if it hasn't already," I said. I smiled as she did at me. We were almost to the hatshop, where her stepfamily shopped. I had about time for one more question.

"May I ask something more?"

"You just did, but yes, if I may ask one in return," she smiled.

"What is your name?"

Her face turned bright red, the most beautiful blush I had ever witnessed, before she answered.

"Isabella."

"That's an unusual name; Do prefer it shortened? Such as Isa? Or-"

"Bella? Yes, indeed. Bella is my name I am normally called, and I prefer it as well."

_Bella._

_Bella._

_Bella._

It had to be the most beautiful name in the world, but it suited well- the most beautiful name for the most beautiful girl.

"Bella! Bella!" a woman called from the store door. She looked at me for a moment, then scolded at her. "Bella! You know you aren't supposed to speak to strangers." Then she thought to herself, _no matter how young and. . . fine he is. . ._

She gestured to come in, hasty. Bella turned to me, appologetic, and started to grab things from my hands, and I heard her whisper, out of her stepmother's hearing.

"Thank you. . . _your majesty_."

When she pulled away, my eyes were wide with surprise as someone who recognised me. She smiled at me, and her eyes showed no intent of telling anyone of my visit here in the market place. I smiled back, composing my features, and before she set off into the store, I saw in her eyes a hint of pain, as if it pained her of leaving.

And she was gone.

I was smiling, listening to her name inside my head, when I figured it out.

Maybe it wasn't impossible. For me to fall in love. I mean, impossible things were happening everyday.

Maybe it was possible.

Maybe. . .

_just maybe_


	3. Chapter 3

authors note- I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long. please forgive me.

_CinderBella Chapter 4-_

_compromise_

_BPOV_

We unloaded the carriage and entered the house. Automatically, I took their coats and handbags and hung them on the rack.

"Bella, arrange our accessories in our armours, our coats cleaned, tea made hot with lemon, and stairs cleaned by tomorrow afternoon. Also we need to be woken before noon tomorrow so that we might be able to see the prince play tomorrow," My stepmother instructed.

"The prince is playing tomorrow?" said Tanya.

"Yes my dear, and rumor has it that soon he will have to choose a _bride_." she stretched the word as if it were the greatest in this world, but her eyes twitched to me as I was staring intently at her. She sat up straight and stared back, looking intently into my eyes, as if telling me off inside my head, but I could not look away.

The truth is I really couldn't see her. I was zoned out, completely dazed. The prince, the one I met today, was absolutely gorgeous, and beautiful, and kind. I could not but dream of his greatness, for I was all but giddy about his soon- proposal, though it was stupid of me to feel this way. I should not have felt so dazzled by this man I met today. For all I knew, he could be one of the other two princes who were already wed. But I could still dream, couldn't I?

_no_, I answered myself. _not in this house._

_EPOV_

After spending the rest of the afternoon, wondering aimlessly around the dark and wet streets of Volterra, I soon came to realize I was late. So so very late. I stopped in the center of the road, and looked around, making sure that when I ran, and I mean _really ran_, no one would see me. The street was deserted and I was free to run. I sped off, covering 30 feet with each stride, though my feet were as smooth as when I was striding down the side walk. I arrived at the palace in seconds. Demetri met me at the door.

"You're late," he said, his voice monotone.

"Really?!?" Heavy sarcasm, though he ignored it.

"Where have you been?"

"Does it matter?" I walked through the doors and threw my coat on the ground. I wasn't cold anyways; I was never cold. I crossed the golden halls filled with servents and maids, doorkeepers and dusters, and all other people who feared and hated me, humans, though the person they hated and feared was not the person who walked into the room now, who, although was late, was smiling, gleaming. I was obviously not the same person I was this morning, and that thought scared me. I burst into the dining hall, and smiled. "Carlisle."

"Edward," he said," where have you been?" He asked this softly, caring, but not scornful like Demetri wished I was treated.

"I was enjoying the drowzy day. I know I am late, and I apologize."

"There is nothing to apologize for," he smiled. He clapped his hands and two males came and started to measure me, though I had not grown, for I never grew, nor ate, nor sleep.

"What are they doing?" I asked, wondering why these men where measuring, as if I was recieving a custom-made suit, though that never happened unless. . . un. . .less . . . The silence gave it away.

"ANOTHER BALL!!! WHY!? Please, don't, not another. . ."

Esme smiled softly, "We want you to be happy, and you're not. . . maybe if you found a human you liked enough, that we might be able to change them for you. you might-"

I cut her off, growling. The measurers had rushed off, terriffied. _o my gosh... that was scary. . . i thought he was going to kill me. . . _they thought. I ignored their thoughts, and focused on hers.

_please, we are trying to help you. . . _esme thought softly

_Edward, son, please, just one ball. . . _Carlisle focused.

"Might I make a compromise with you?" I said.

_yes oh yes anything. . ._ her thoughts lightened, excited that i was planning to go along with the ball idea.

"If I find a bride, that's great, but . . ."

_but...? _her eyes sunk.

"If I don't, I get to spend my life looking for love my way, not balls, no interveening."

_aba... u.. she... eeeeandakkka... buuu.... buuu..._ she babbled, her thoughts scrambled, so carlisle grabbed my attention.

_that sounds perfectly fair, yes, the ball will be this friday, invite who you wish... _he took esme by the arm and left the room.

and I was free. . .

and lost. . .


	4. Chapter 4

_CinderBella Chapter 4-_

_Phenomenon_

BPOV

I was sitting on the bench in the market again. How often I came there numbered in the thousands, though the number of times I came for myself could be counted on your fingers. I sighed, as Tanya and Irina were at the tennis game across the street on the court built slightly away from the castle. I sat on the bench, terribly hot compared to the cool court. It was said that the princes complained much about the heat, thus created a roof on the court. This way, they played the game without the tyrant sun. I longed to be anywhere but here, but the match was going on, thus there were no open shops. I looked across the courtyard and up at the clock tower. It was a bit after noon and the game had a record of going on for hours or a few minutes. I had no idea how long I would be stuck here.

I looked around the courtyard, and saw no one. Slowly getting to my feet, I walked steadily and softly towards the fountain, looking at the ground the most when I passed over the spot where I had lay, where he had found me.

Oh yes, I had not yet forgotten our encounter. I doubted I would ever forget that moment. I looked at the once gray stones, the ones that were dull in my memory. They seemed lively and colorful now. I smiled at the cobblestones below my feet, but found myself walking still towards the fountain. The sweat on my back trickled down show my blue cotton dress. I looked at the water so longingly. I had to quench it. I just had to…

But then I came back into reality. I was standing on the ledge containing the water, separating cool from cooking heat. I took off my sandals, setting my bare feet onto the stone. It wasn't hot, nor cool, but a rare medium in between, as if the hot and cool felt they should make a truce in at least one place, if not one place alone.

I am a klutz, there is no doubt, but I closed my eyes, none the less. I closed my eyes and walked on the smooth stone, enjoying each moment. I hoped no one could see me, for if anyone had, and told my stepsisters, or worse, my step mother, I would have been put in the pigsty for the night. Not kidding.

Then, something happened I was not expecting.

"Hello," he called behind the store.

As I said earlier, I am about the biggest klutz of all time. My foot, bare and warm on the smooth stone, sipped into the cold water, bringing me down into the cool overtaking of me. This wouldn't have scared me like it did, until the side of my dress caught at the bottom, where the water is transferred back up into the top of the tall tears. My dress was being pulled hard by the current, so much so, that I could not come up for air.

My mouth became dry, and my lungs felt as if they began to shrivel. _Wasn't there anyone? Someone? Anyone there? _But what did I expect? No one was there.

_No one was ever there. . ._

EPOV

I wasn't prying. I was doing nothing wrong. . . This is what I kept saying to myself, though my subconscious was screaming at me that this was wrong. I kept in the shadows, just watching her, knowing she was the same beautiful girl. She was Bella.

_Bella_

_Bella_

_Bella _

_Bella _

_Bella…_

I couldn't see her again. I couldn't. But I had to. I ended up loosing control of myself, my feet moved without control. I hid in the shadows of the store, the same store she had left me at. She simply stepped onto the edge of the fountain, seeming completely at peace. I wished I could be at peace with her. It was noon now. I only had to wait one more minute before the fountain was hidden in the shadow of the castle. And the moment it was, I made a terrible mistake.

"Hello," I called, and the stillness was contaminated with my voice. She was so startled, she slipped. And at first, I though she was fine, the water being only a few feet deep. But after a few moments, I could hear her screaming under the surface. And behind me, footsteps sounded, and Carlisle's thoughts filled my head.

_Where did he go? There must be some reason for Edward missing out on his own brother's game… Edward, where did you go?_

There were others with him, and I instantly knew that if I went in and saved her, I wouldn't be able to get out before spotted. But I also knew if I didn't, Bella would die.

_If it was anyone but her… Anyone but her. _

I ran to her in less than a second, my clothing and hair soaked to the bone. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and hoped she wouldn't be upset of my forwardness to save her life. I toughed, and she wouldn't budge. The vacuum-sucking of the fountain had pulled at her cotton dress. I started to panic. She had been under so long. Her eyes were closed. Her heart rate showed. And I didn't know if she would make it…

I dove under the surface and pulled hard at the fabric. It ripped. As her head hit the surface, she gasped and coughed. I lay back against the granite fountain, the water cool as my breathing slowed. She looked back at me, and so weak, and fell back into the water. I reached for her and dragged her to lay her on my chest, so that she might lie down and breath. Only then did I remember that Carlisle was looking for me.

He rounded the shadowed covered streets, along with the family, Demetri, and the guards. Everyone except for those at the game, and Jasper, who was playing. And I wondered what they saw, what they assumed of the sight.

And it seemed as if she had torn her dress short and was leaning over me, her head on my chest, soaking wet, out of breath, and myself with wide and scared eyes. She looked up at Carlisle and staggered to her feet, almost slipping again. Her eyes were wide and her blood hot and loud.

Carlisle sighed. "Gentlemen," He said his face sad and torn. "Take her away."


End file.
